Remissis
Short Description: Remissis is the living tank of a raptor residing within the Tenebris pack. She is menacing, tall, and most notably cold and malicious. In spite of taking on the appearance of a raptor, Remissis was a genetically modified hybrid test in Pestis Laboratories, thus giving her a prehensile tail, heightened stats, and a large appearance. While her large and scary build may frighten you, Remissis is all about fairness and justice. Detailed History Once Remissellum's testing in Pestis Laboratories was complete, she was stolen by three unnamed raptors and raised by them to be a murderess. In her youth, she was allowed to spend time with her three other 'hatchmates' Arktikos, Vasilia, and Eidos and the few of them grew very close within a few months. Their pedagogues noticed Remissellum's happiness, softness, and disinterest in her hunting and combat activities they removed her contact with them. Remissellum was instructed to not speak to them as they were merely pushing her down and limiting her true potential. Being young and still learning, she believed them though her heart still longed to be alongside them. She excelled in her training quickly and was growing up to be more and more malicious every day. She was forced to express and show no emotion as it was a sign of weakness, to obey whatever command she was given by them without question, and to put an end to the Liakada pack and all its members. Rumors spread across the island of a silent assassin that would strike at night and take down packs one by one for entertainment. It struck fear to hatchlings and even alphas of packs on the island, frightened for their future and protection. Since no raptor had seen the beast, they merely called it The Hushed Assassin. Some believed it was real, while others saw it as nothing more than some other normal creature. Remissellum slowly got over her relationship with her siblings and saw them as nothing more than weaklings that were limiting her. However, they knew what their pedagogues were doing to her, transforming her into nothing more but a toy for them to use to get what they wanted; she was just too blind to see that. They used Remissellum to slaughter many raptors within the island to strike fear in hopes of having the Liakada relocate, however, they were stubborn. So, they sent Remissellum on a purging mission to take out any raptor pack nearby the Liakada to give signs that they were next, but, they still remained. Their original mission was put on hold as they focused on the other raptors, Remissellum's siblings. None of them were showing training results as good as Remissellum, so, for entertainment purposes as well as to get rid of them, they set up a tournament. Four raptors to enter, only one to make it out a champion. Remissellum and Vasilia were first to enter and all Vasilia did was attempt to talk Remissellum out of it, trying to enlighten her about what they're doing to her. Remissellum didn't listen to her and slaughtered her there. Arktikos was horror-stricken, Vasilia was gone thanks to Remissellum. Arktikos was the next to enter the arena and fought harder than ever before, inflicting many slashes, bites, and scars onto her body before being thrown off and badly injured. Eidos eventually entered and talked to Remissellum before she could kill Arktikos and something inside her all along snapped. She ignored Arktikos and murdered their pedagogues and let Arktikos and Eidos go irritably. A month after this massacure, she realized she couldn't be seen without being seen as the Hushed Assassin or a lone beast, she needed something to cover her up. She eventually sought out a pack willing to accept her in order to hopefully live a peaceful rest of her life and forget about everything. She met a tall and feathered blue raptor named Aquarius, alpha of her own pack the Tenebris who accepted her as a huntress. She addressed herself as Remissis and changed her name upon entering, starting out her new life blank and serene. However, it wasn't as easy as she imagined it would be. She still had her habits ingrained into her head, dropping them just like that was nearly torture to her. She still has odd '''cravings' ''and still feels the need to obey and extirpate things in order to please. Trivia * Remissis looked for a pack in order to fit in better as well as a way to hopefully one day forget about her past. * While Remissis does not express or feel many emotions boldly, she still will faintly express them as a way to show others how she feels. * The death of Kaitlyn of the Kujai was a result of Remissis' hunger for destruction. It was also due to her becoming close to discovering her past identity. * Remissis' trusts and rests upon the Tenebris as they have accepted her and allowed her the opportunity to restart her life without acknowledging her actions.